Opaka Sulan (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Opaka Sulan was a female who lived during the 24th century. Biography In the late 2360s and early 2370s, she served as the first officer of the Denorios under the command of Captain and became his confidant. By assessing the strength of his pagh, Opaka determined that he was the Emissary of the Prophets and attempted to convince him to accept his fate. However, Sisko refused to do so and ultimately forbade her from broaching the subject again. In 2371, she was aboard the Denorios when it was attacked by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Although she received only minor injuries, Sisko was mortally wounded and had died by the time that she had taken him back to . By 2377, she was a member of the Bajoran dissident movement and an adherent of the underground . At the time, she was, along with and his wife , a member of the leadership triad of the dissident enclave in Vekobet in the Kendra Province of Bajor. The enclave was passed off as a labour camp in which the vital metal uridium was processed by slaves. In reality, the slaves, who were composed of s as well as s and s, were agents of the dissident movement, as were their supposed Bajoran masters. Vekobet boasted rich veins of uridium, meaning that the enclave regularly exceeded the Alliance quotas. The excess uridium was transported to their allies elsewhere on Bajor. Opaka posed as the camp's chief administer while Winn was one of her overseers. Jaro posed as the camp's physician and devoted much of his time to caring for Vaughn, who had then was a blind and extremely frail centenarian who was confined to a hospital bed. He was assisted in doing so by Vaughn's daughter . In January of that year, Vaughn's primary universe counterpart Commander Elias Vaughn and his superior officer Captain Kira Nerys made contact with the enclave and warned that the Iliana Ghemor of their universe was planning to discover the Bajoran wormhole and become the Emissary of the Prophets. Opaka showed the former Sisko's grave. Sisko's primary universe counterpart Captain Benjamin Sisko had previously led him to believe that the mirror Sisko was still alive and in hiding. Shortly afterwards, forces from the launched an attack on Vekobet. Recognizing that he would slow down Prynn and the other dissidents, he asked his counterpart to kill him. Commander Vaughn did so by shooting him with his phaser, which led to Prynn physically attacking him. While Jaro, Winn and Commander Vaughn were taken prisoner and transported to , which had recently been recaptured by the Alliance, Opaka and Prynn were able to escape through the Vekobet tunnels to another enclave. When Kira, Iliana Ghemor and the latter's mirror universe made contact with the Prophets, one of them took Opaka's form. ( ) After the Iliana Ghemor of the mirror universe became the Emissary of the Prophets, the Bajoran people converted to their long neglected religion en masse and the senior members of the underground religious movement came out of seclusion to reconstitute the for the first time in centuries. Several weeks later, Opaka was elected as the Kai of Bajor. With the destruction of the Bajoran Parliament in and the consequent death of First Minister , the Vedek Assembly became the de facto government of Bajor with Kai Opaka as its leader. She used her new-found authority to have Bajor secede from the Alliance and turned over all of the dissident movement's stored munitions to the Terran Rebellion aboard Terok Nor. In response, Supreme Legate sent the Ninth Order to destroy Terok Nor and conquer Bajor. Although Terok Nor was destroyed, the Ninth Order was defeated through the telepathic manipulation of the slaves within the . In 2378, after the joint Terran Rebellion / Memory Omega fleet succeeded in stopping the renegade Krona from destroying Bajor's sun B'hava'el, Kai Opaka and Vedek Winn met with its leaders , and in the Elemspur Monastery in the Hedrikspool Province. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Appearances * * |Rise Like Lions}} Connections Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Bajorans Category:24th century births Category:Kais Category:First officers Category:Pirates